


I...

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Owen sighed, texting his mom where he’s going. He pulled up Google Maps, and followed it to the restaurant Kiel told him to meet at.“Sooooo…”, Kiel mumbled, uncharacteristically nervously.
Relationships: Kiel Gnomenfoot/Owen Conners
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is also on tumblr. I made this originally on tumblr but posted here also. IT IS MINE!

Owen sighed, texting his mom where he’s going. He pulled up Google Maps, and followed it to the restaurant Kiel told him to meet at. He was pretty sure Kiel just chose it because he’s never been, because no one wants to go to Throw-E Bowie a second time. He waited nervously. Why would Kiel want to meet with me alone? Does he know I have a crush on him? Is he going to reject me? Are we not going to be friends? Owen stared at the door, fidgeting. When Kiel came through the doorway, Owen’s breath hitched. He was beautiful. His purple eyes’ sparkled. His warm smile glimmered. His rosy cheeks shined. If Owen didn’t know better, he would think Kiel put on blush for him.Owen saw Kiel look around, and when he saw him, his face lit up. Kiel went and sat by him, and Owen stared. Kiel stared back. “Sooooo…”, Kiel mumbled, uncharacteristically nervously. Owen nodded as confirmation to continue, and he did.  
“Owen, I think I… love you.”

what.

**Author's Note:**

> *gay intensifies*


End file.
